Shugo Chara! Anime
最強の愛Based on Peach-Pit's award winning manga series of the same name, the animated series is produced by Satelight under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. Each episode of the first season begins with a quote in English: "All kids holds an egg in their souls the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen." The plot of the episodes follows Amu Hinamori whose "cool and spicy" exterior belies her introverted personality. When Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her "would-be self", she is surprised to find three colorful eggs the next morning, which give birth to three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki and Su. Season Four (Shugo Chara! Rainbow Colored-Character Change) Season Five (Shugo Chara! Dream Dream) Season Six (Shugo Chara! Digi Digi!) Season Seven (Shugo Chara! Zoom!) Season Eight (Shugo Chara! 4ever) The first episode is "Good Morning Amu-Chan!" (お早うございます あむちゃん!, O hayo gozaimasu Amu-chan!). Four pieces of theme music uses for each episode. "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! is the first opening theme used in part 1, it used from episode 52 until 65, the second opening theme is "Colourful Heartbeat" (カラフルなハートビート Karafuru ha^tobi^to) by Kanae Ito,Reiko Takagi,Saeko Chiba,Tomoko Nakamura and Sayuri Yahagi from episode 66-76. For the ending theme is "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) by the J-pop group Buono! from 52-68 and the second one is "Do Your Best and Go!" (ガチンコでいこう!, Gachinko de Ikō!) by Buono! from episode 69-76, and starting from part 2 is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians?),by Guardians4 and the third ending is "Secret Princess" by Rie Kugimiya and from 77-89, the new opening and ending theme is "Liking Everybody" (みんな� いすき, Minna Daisuki) by Buono! and ""True Self" (ホントのじぶん, Honto no Jibun) by Buono! also from episode 90 onwards. and the unnoficial ending theme is "For You" by AZU for episode 63. Episode List of Shugo Chara! *Episode 052: Good Morning Amu-Chan! *Episode 053: Guardian's Limitless Gardening! *Episode 054: The Flower of Friendship *Episode 055: Yuki Hatoba's New Beginning *Episode 056: Shoot! Beat that Bakugan! *Episode 057: Real Pretty Close Call! *Episode 058: Ami's big Adventure! *Episode 059: Tadase... I want to say... *Episode 060: Seven Mysteries at Yagami's residence *Episode 061: Confess! It's Your lucky day! *Episode 062: Shocking Holiday at the beach! *Episode 063: A sad Christmas eve! *Episode 064: Why you don't laugh Rima? *Episode 065: Guardian Character appears at the Ski Slope?! *Episode 066: Snow days are full of secrets! *Episode 067: Bakugan Appears at the Ball?! *Episode 068: Asking a Favor to Hikari *Episode 069: Happy Embarassed Date! *Episode 070: A Maiden's Album *Episode 071: Shun's Memories *Episode 072: An Old Friend Returns *Episode 073: Agumon and Amu distressing reunion! *Episode 074: My Very own Dreams! *Episode 075: Coming Out! Mira Coming to my House! *Episode 076: The Digimon's Ancestors *Episode 077: Upbeat! Nagihiko have someone he likes?! *Episode 078: A New beginning! *Episode 079: Amu-Chan Disqualified?! *Episode 080: Goodbye Dia! *Episode 081: Hello! Rikka-chan! *Episode 082: Cutie little Yaya! *Episode 083: Why? Rima! *Episode 084: I Can't Stand it But I'm Falling in Love! *Episode 085: Mistery at the haunted house! *Episode 086: The Wedding and the Cake *Episode 087: Detective Yaya is on the run (part 1) *Episode 088: Detective Yaya is on the run (part 2) *Episode 089: Key and Necklace! Hikari's Memories *Episode 090: The Torn Picture! A Tragical Past *Episode 091: Mira Unlock the Heart! *Episode 092: A True Self! *Episode 093: Utau-chan's long-Day! *Episode 094: Welcome back Dia! *Episode 095: A Secret Memorial *Episode 096: Go For it Dan! *Episode 097: Amu and Ikuto's Secret *Episode 098: Utau-chan's Dream! *Episode 099: Our Dreams United! The Guardians last stand *Episode 100: Birth! Utau-chan's Soul *Episode 101: Sakura Blossoms! *Episode 102: A million pure lights Season Nine (Believe in Yourself!) The first episode is "Eh! A Student?!" (えぇ? 新しい 学生?!, E? Atarashii Gakusei?!) Eight pieces of theme music is used, the opening theme for the first fifteen episode is "Egg of the Heart" (こころのたまご, Kokoro no Tamago), for episode sixteen until twenty four is "School Days" by Guardians4 and Shugo Chara Egg!, For episode twenty six until thirty nine is "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! and for episode fourty until onwards is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians) by Guardians4. The ending theme for the first eighteen episode is "Renai ♥ Rider" (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai ♥ Raidā) by Buono!, for episode ninteen until twenty five is "This Road" (co・no・mi・chi) by Buono!, for episode twenty six until thirty nine is "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) also by Buono!, and for episode fourty until onwards is "True Self" (ホントのじぶん, Honto no Jibun) by Buono!. Episode List *EP01: Eh! A New Student?! *EP02: Another Guardian Apprentice?! *EP03: Miu's Mistake Problems *EP04: Trouble in The Family Restaurant *EP05: Miu Vs Ana! Are They Rivals?! *EP06: A Hot Mid-Summer Day *EP07: Miu's Special Reports *EP08: Utau's Problems are Solved!? *EP09: Misteries in Yagami's Residence *EP10: Notice Yaya's Feelings *EP11: Holiday At The Beach *EP12: Matsuri-chan's Christmas Present *EP13: Double X-Character in New Years Eve?! *EP14: A Snow Full Of Secrets *EP15: Uproar! The Calico Cat Search Begins! *EP16: X-Eggs At The Park?! *EP17: Ace's Confession is Revealed!? *EP18: Amu's Embarassing Date *EP19: Who I Really Want To Be! *EP20: Am I The Weakest Apprentices of All?! *EP21: Heartbeat! I've Got an X on my Egg!? *EP22: Asking Chika A Favor *EP23: Will My Egg Really Hatch?! *EP24: Shocked! Miu's First Character Transformation Solved Fast!? *EP25: Doki Doki! Amu-chan's Whole day of fun! *EP26: Hikari Really Going to say GoodBye?! *EP27: Amu and Hikari's Combination Dissolve!? *EP28: Jokers Disqualification?! Amu is really going to Quit the Guardians?! *EP29: Utau want to be with Ikuto?! *EP30: It's a Round Round World! *EP31: Yaya is Trouble to Take care Tsubasa!? *EP32: Rima-chan Loneliest Day of All! *EP33: El's Taking Care of Amu?! *EP34: Detective Yaya solving in Seiyo Academy Misteries!? *EP35: Mimi's First Day in Seiyo Academy! *EP36: Cecilia's Disseapearance?! Part 1 *EP37: Cecilia's Disseapearance?! Part 2 *EP38: The Apprentices are Separating?! *EP39: Amu Vs Dan! a Sorrowfull Battle! *EP40: It's Decided! A New Rescue Mission! *EP41: Rima and Nagihiko! Revival of the Shining Princess! *EP42: Kukai and Yaya! A Friendship that Never Ends! *EP43: Utau and Hikari! The Light of Bonds! *EP44: Eh! I've Born A New Egg?! *EP45: Character Transformation! Shining Diamond! *EP46: A New Combination Revealed?! *EP47: The Feeling that Never Ends! The Guardians Last Battle! *EP48: Amu in Desperate? Ikuto Appears?! *EP49: Together! Forming A New Story! *EP50: Rikka and Hikaru! A Feeling of Happiness! *EP51: A New Happy Ending! Born Open Heart Grand Finale! Movies The First Movie is "Shugo Chara! Big Adventure in Lucky Heartgems Island". Theme music are used for each movie. "Everyone's Egg" (みんなのたまご, Minna no Tamago) by Shugo Chara Egg! is the opening theme, and starting with Movie 2"I Love Everyone!" (みんな大好き Minna Daisuki) by Buono! and the Movie one Ending Theme is "Greatest Love Power" (最強の愛 Power Saikyou love power) performed by Kanae Ito and for Movie 2 is "Lotta Love Lotta Love" (ロッタラ ロッタラ, Rottara Rottara) performed by Buono!. From Movie 3 until Movie 4 the opening theme is "Colourful Heartbeat" (カラフルなハートビート Karafuru ha^tobi^to) by Kanae Ito,Reiko Takagi,Saeko Chiba,Tomoko Nakamura and Sayuri Yahagi,for Movie 5 is "Leave it to the♪Guardians" (おまかせ♪がーデイアン ,Omakase♪Guardians?), by Guardians4,and Movie 6 is "Happy X'mas" by Kanae Ito and the Ending is "Secret Princess" by Rie Kugimiya for Movie 3,4,and 6 and Movie 5 is "For You" by AZU from "Naruto". *Shugo Chara! Big Adventure in Lucky Heartgems Island *Shugo Chara! X-egg Hunting in Candyland *Shugo Chara! Nori Nori! Character Transformation Zoom! *Shugo Chara! Happy Birthday! *Shugo Chara and Pretty Cure All Stars DX! Protect The Rainbow Glittering Garden! *Shugo Chara! Guardian in a Christmas Carols Category:Anime Category:Movies